Beacon's Corner
by Band Tash LGBT
Summary: After an attack on White Kingdom, Regina Mills, Robin Hood, and Snow White must journey to Beacon's corner and find themselves an army along the way to battle what they thought was only legend and that is guarded by a great and powerful demon named Katherial. Can they get what they came for? Or will Beacon's Corner be their demise? #OUATAU #Medieval Fantasy/Adventure/Romance.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I am starting books without finishing the old ones but I have been away for a while and the only way I can get back in to the groove of things and get my muse back is to begin new ones. Then I go back and work on old ones when the muse returns. All my stories will be completed at some point though.**

 _"Beacon's Corner. The one place on this earth that made hell look welcoming. Beacon's Corner may seem a welcoming name but it is all but welcoming. The tale goes that orc's, goblins, trolls, and shadows guard it. And if you can get through them, the demon named Katheriel guards but one treasure. Deep in to Meltone many centuries ago, a great battle was fought. Man defended the Rock Of Meltone which held the power to create the purest of all the souls, in to a powerful King or Queen. Back then it was a man named Leopold that man fought for. A man who would never use these powers for evil but only to help his people."_

 _"What kind of powers Papa?"_

 _"Powers beyond anything ever seen before, my daughter. The battle had begun at dawn and by nightfall, the men had fallen to the power of Katheriel, who took the rock for himself, not to use because he could not. But, so no one else ever could. He knew his evil reign would fall apart if Leopold got it. So, he set up Beacon's Corner just on the other side of Meltone. A fortress like you've never seen before. To defend against anyone with the blood of a White."_

 _"Like Snow White?" The little seven year old girl, Regina asked her father Henry, who was telling the story._

 _Henry nodded his head. "The King's newborn daughter. Yes! Just like Snow White." Henry said as Cora walked in to their cozy living room._

 _They lived within the White Kingdom in a small little hovel. Henry was a cook at the castle, while Cora served the tables. "Would you stop telling her such frightening tales?" Cora said, "You are going to give the poor girl nightmares."_

 _"But I like them, mother!" Regina said with her pleading eyes, just wanting her father to continue on._

 _"Yes, she likes them mother." Henry repeated with a small chuckle._

 _"Like them or not, it is past your bedtime. Now run along." Cora said._

 _Regina sighed as she jumped off her father's lap and then kissed his cheek. She walked over to her mother and gave her a hug before saying goodnight to everyone and retiring to her bedroom for the night. When she went in and got dressed, Regina found herself at her window looking out at the starry night. "One day, I will go to Beacon's Corner, and I myself will defend the evil Katheriel. I will get that Rock of Meltone for Snow White and she shall be the purest Queen of all!"_

 ** _17 Years Later_**

Regina was running through the woods in the White Kingdom. Jumping over roots and stumps as she ran along. In her hand she held a satchel which was exactly why she was running... and exactly why a man ran behind her. "Hey!" He called out, "Get back here!"

Regina looked behind her for a split second only to smirk and then look back to the path before her as she continued to run as fast as her legs would carry her. She heard the man call out many things to her but never really paid much attention to what he was saying. All she could tell from his voice was how close he was and he was getting closer and closer to her. Regina could see the stone wall of the castle up ahead which meant she was almost out of the woods. But from behind her she heard the man gaining so closely that she could hear the twigs crack underneath his feet. She went to pick up her pace but her foot caught a small little groove in the soft land and she fell. The satchel flying from her hand and the man jumping over her. Regina quickly turned on her back as he picked up his satchel and dumped the single content in to his hand. A necklace that bore a heart and a single red gem in the middle.

The man held it up in to the light as Regina stood and watched him. "All that trouble for this?" He asked her.

Regina squinted her eyes at the man and put her hands to her hips. "Yes well, it is very beautiful. The woman you have purchased it for is the luckiest woman in the world, Robin of Locksley." Regina said to the man, Robin.

"How many times have I told you?" Robin asked, "Hood. Robin Hood."

"You really think that's gonna stick?" Regina asked.

"The name will be known all across the lands one day!" Robin exclaimed as he and Regina both chuckled softly, "Now do you want this or not?" Robin asked Regina who gave a single nod and walked over to him. She turned so her back was towards him and moved her hair out of the way so he could put it on for her. "I know it's not an engagement ring but I promise you, that will be soon." Robin said as he finished with the necklace.

Regina turned and looked down at the necklace with a smile. "It is beautiful." Regina said before looking up towards him now, "How did you acquire such a thing?"

"Some people can't pay my father in cash so they give him trinkets to sell. I being his son, did not have to pay full price. And I knew when I saw it, it would look stunning on one single woman." Robin explained.

Regina's heart sank as she smiled at him. She leaned up towards him and kissed his lips. A long and deep lingering kiss before she pulled back and blushed lightly. "I really should get back. It is Snow White's seventeenth birthday and she insisted I be there." Regina said, reluctantly.

"She looks up to you just like a big sister. You know that, right?" Robin asked and Regina nodded her head at his question.

"Yes." She replied, "Are you coming to the party tonight?"

"And see you in a dress? Oh, I am not missing that for the world." Robin replied.

Regina looked down at her pants and button up shirt with the fur vest that went over it to keep her warm on cool days such as today. She was never one for wearing dresses. She felt she couldn't move properly in them. If they were invaded while she had a dress on, how would she defend the Kingdom? Sure, she wasn't a knight or guard. Women weren't allowed with those types of jobs in the Kingdom. Regina was a servant along with her mother, but on top of that she was Snow White's absolute favorite. Which meant getting tonight off for the party. On Regina's spare time her hobbies were coming in to the woods and practising with a sword. Which was where she had met Robin a couple months back. He happened to be in the woods practising archery and offered to teach her. Within a week the two had fallen in love, and well.. here they were. Robin talking about marrying Regina and taking her away from the Kingdom's work. To be a Queen in her own right. But Regina loved this Kingdom. She loved Snow as Snow loved her. So, leaving was something she didn't want to do. Marry this man? Oh, she was definitely up for that.

Robin's job in the Kingdom was a hunter. He didn't have the job when they had met. He and his father only hunted food for people outside the Kingdom and butchered the meat so perfectly. They also raised chickens for eggs and meat. Once he had met Regina and he took her back for eggs and beef, she knew that the Kingdom would need him and his meats. They were the best in all the Kingdom. Plus, it wasn't always just trinkets this way. The Kingdom always paid handsomely for their meats and eggs.

"Be there by sun down." Regina said to Robin, not making a comment about the dress.

Robin gave a nod, and then gave Regina a single kiss before she turned and ran off to the castle. As she ran through the courtyards, she spotted Snow White right away, who was talking to a couple of the royals from other Kingdom's coming to celebrate Snow White's birthday. When Snow saw Regina, however, she told her friends that she would be right back before walking Regina's way. Knowing she was coming over, Regina slowed down and just walked along the courtyards. Once Snow came over she walked beside Regina. "Nice necklace." Snow said as Regina looked down towards it and back to Snow. How did she notice every little detail? "I take Robin of Locksley will be joining the party tonight?"

"Yes he will." Regina said, "And he goes by Hood now."

"Odd." Snow said, "Why?" Regina shrugged her shoulders. She knew herself that there was more to the reason of Robin changing his last name then he just got bored of it, but she knew he would tell her in his own time. "Well," Snow continued, "We are going to make Robin's heart leap from his chest once he sees you tonight! Because you are getting ready with me, and I had the tailor make you a dress for tonight too!"

"Thank you, Snow, but I really couldn't except. It's your birthday, you shouldn't be buying me gifts." Regina said.

"Exactly. It is my birthday and the best gift you could ever give me is your happiness. I want to see you and Robin dancing delicately over the floor as the music plays. In fact, I even had something sent to his hovel for him tonight." Snow said, a smile upon her face as they both entered the castle.

"You did?" Regina asked and Snow nodded her head with a small hum. Regina couldn't wait to see this. Robin dressed up as well? This was going to be the greatest night of her life. She hoped.

 _ **Beacon's Corner**_

Regina had spent the remainder of the day getting ready with Snow White. Their hair done and make up. It was the first time Regina had it done by one of the castle's staff. Regina had even learned that she was to be called down the stairs like a royal and she really couldn't figure out where all this was coming from with Snow. Regina could hear the chatter down the stairs from the hallway just outside Snow's bedchambers, as she awaited to be called. It didn't take too long as she was one of the first called out. "From White Kingdom, Regina Mills."

People were down the staircase clapping. For her! But why? Why was Snow giving her such an honor? She was always so kind to everyone but this was so much even for her. It made Regina think that Snow wanted something out of her, or had bad news. All of those thoughts quickly left as she approached the top of the staircase and looked down though. Robin stood at the bottom waiting for her. Dressed in a white dress shirt and a green cape laced with blue. The lights reflecting in his eyes made her smile and thank God she had went in to the woods that day and met him. Robin was beyond amazed at the sight before him. Regina had a long pink dress on that curved at the edges a bit. And her hair was tucked in to a bun, her bangs still down and she looked so stunning. Regina made her way down the stairs elegantly and once she reached the bottom, she took Robin's hand in hers as the blonde haired, blue eyed archer led her out to the dance floor. Not once removing his eyes from her beauty. "Regina I... I am lost for words." Robin said as he put a single hand up, "You look so stunning."

Regina reached up and began lightly playing with the collar of his dress shirt. "And you, look so handsome." Regina gave his collar a light tug so that she could reach up and kiss his lips.

"From the White Kingdom, Princess Snow White." Regina heard the man call out and now Regina had her eyes on the staircase and clapping for Snow.

Snow walked down the stairs and smiled at everyone there. Then she made her way over to Regina. "Like hearing your name and coming down the stairs like a Princess?" Snow asked.

"Yes, but I must ask why. There has to be more to it then you just want to." Regina said.

"There is but..." Snow started but was cut off by her father who called her over. She nodded towards him and looked back at Regina, "We will talk about this after the party I promise. For now, enjoy yourself. Both of you." Her attention was shared between Robin and Regina on the last part before turning and heading off with her father.

"That girl." Regina said with a gentle roll of her eyes.

"Hey, she said enjoy ourselves. I have to do what a Princess tells me to." Robin said as Regina turned to look at him, "So I am going to dance with the most beautiful woman here tonight."

"My mother is a taken woman." Regina said with a smile of her own.

"Cute." Robin said as he extended his hand to her. Regina took the offered hand and began dancing with him.

The thoughts of what Snow White had wanted was still in the back of Regina's mind but right now she was taken in with dancing the night away. Glancing at all the women who had their eyes on her archer. Regina would make that clear every single time with a kiss to Robin's lips and every single time he happily returned the kiss. During the night as well, Regina would dance with her father, and even got her mother out with her once. Robin had too and for some odd reason it seemed easier for him to get the woman to dance. But, her parents liked him and that was what mattered. Now, as the night came to a near end Regina and Robin danced to a slow song. Everything in this moment had seemed perfect. The floor wasn't so crowded because most people were tired by now and just waiting for the feast to begin. It had seemed like it was only them and though they danced so many times before this time had seemed intimate.

Robin pulled back from Regina and looked in to her eyes. A stare that sent a delicious twist through her stomach. They had never made love before but Regina was sure that if they were alone right now, she would give herself to him gladly. Robin placed his hand to Regina's cheek and that sent shivers along her spine. That mixed with the delicious pull made Regina bite her bottom lip to stop herself from the gentle moan that wanted to come out. "Regina?" Robin whispered and all she could respond with was a 'hmmm?' because of the lip biting. "I love you."

Regina's eyes lit up and now her heart did a back flip inside of her chest. Delicious pull, shivers, heart palpitations? She needed to get this man out of here and quick. Of course not before responding to the three words he had said to her for the first time. "I love you too, Robin." Regina said as she pressed her forehead against his, "So much."

They stood in silence a moment, just taking this moment in. Letting their feelings simmer and heat. Regina finally spoke up, breaking the silence and giving in to desire first. "You wanna get out of here?" She asked him.

"I thought you would never ask." Robin said.

The feeling had been going through Robin as well, only he wasn't going to say anything to Regina. He felt she needed to give him a signal before pushing the relationship along any further and when she asked him to leave with her? That was a clear cut sign. Regina took Robin out of the castle and down to her hovel that wasn't far from the castle. Snow wanted her as close as she could be. Regina was actually surprised the woman never moved her in to her bedroom, but thankful for that right now. Once they entered inside, they wasted but little time as Robin kissed Regina with a fiery of passion. He pressed her against the wall breaking the kiss to rid of his cape and then kissed down her neck. Her moans were like fuel to him as he found her pulse point and sucked on it lightly. Regina reached her hands up and started to undo Robin's dress shirt. His hands exploring her body as she did so. Once Robin's shirt was unbuttoned, Regina pushed his dress shirt back over his shoulders, and Robin took care of the rest by letting it glide down over his hands and to the floor.

Regina's hands now found the bulging muscles that Robin had hidden away under his shirts and moaned loudly once Robin had found a spot on her neck that seemed more sensitive then the rest of her neck. Robin pulled back from Regina and looked in to her eyes. Reading them to see if this was what she truly wanted. The way she looked at him, wanting more of his lips against her skin, wanting to feel his strong hands caress her, he knew the look of want and desire. So, he quickly reached back and rid of her clothing.

Once both had been stripped down and in the bed, Robin had slipped gently inside of Regina. And at first it hurt a bit but during the duration she seemed to get use to his length. The way he moved in and out of her it was like he knew her whole body already. Like he knew what she would like. And this was only the beginning. Regina had no idea what else she would like but she was definitely going to find out in all the times to come with Robin. Regina's hands glided up Robin's back leaving feather light touches with her finger tips. Then she would run her fingers back down lightly scratching at Robin's back. Regina tightened her legs on Robin's waist as he moved faster and harder inside of her. Her moans were loud as well as Robin's breathing. She could feel her walls tighten around Robin and he obviously felt it too as he put his head in the crook of Regina's neck with a loud and pleasurable groan. "Oh God, Regina." He winced before looking at her again.

Regina smiled towards him. She may have been putty underneath him right now, but he was definitely putty over her as well. The smile quickly left however as she bucked her hips up in to him with a loud and long moan. Her walls tightening even more as the pull inside of her stomach came back only ten times as much as it pooled down between her legs and she found herself repeatedly having orgasms underneath Robin. Which obviously helped him meet his release as well, as he stilled inside of her. She could feel the rush of his release run up his length and then felt it inside of her. His own loud and long moan ushered from his lips as he whispered her name. God, that was definitely her favorite way to hear her name from his lips.

Robin looked at Regina as both struggled to catch their breaths. "You are amazing." Robin said, and Regina couldn't help but smile once again.

Robin pulled out and for a second it felt odd not being one with him any more. He laid beside her on his side and settled a hand to her stomach. Regina looked at the ceiling before tucking in to Robin's side. "You are even more amazing." She whispered quietly before looking towards him.

Robin kissed Regina's cheek and snuggled close. He and she both were definitely ready for a nap. They had both fallen asleep for about an hour before a load explosion woke Regina and Robin both. Regina fumbled out of bed and grabbed Robin's dress shirt as it was the first thing she could find, and pulled it over her shoulders. She ran to the window shortly followed by Robin who had just gotten his pants on. Regina gasped and cupped her hands over her mouth at the horrific sight in front of her. She began to cry as she turned and crumbled in to Robin's arms. Robin wrapped his arms around Regina. His sights not leaving the castle for a moment.

Fire. The castle was on fire and was being burned to the ground. Robin could hear shouts which told him exactly who was out there. Pagans. "We will not bow down to a woman!" They shouted out, "Let this castle burn to the ground with every last White in there!"

"We have to help them." Regina said as she pulled back from his hold.

"Regina, the best thing we can do is stay here. We go out there and we will die for sure. We have to wait for the Pagans to ride away." Robin said.

Regina took Robin's shirt off and dressed in to her own clothing. "If you want to stay, fine. But my family is there!" Regina exclaimed before standing and grabbing her sword.

Regina went for the door to the hovel but Robin quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "They are Pagans out there!" Robin exclaimed, not angry but trying to get it in to Regina's head, "Dozens of them. They will rip you limb from limb and laugh about it! They will party with your parts as the decorations!"

Regina began to cry as she pulled back from him. She knew he was right. She shouldn't go out there, but her family. Her whole life was going down before her very eyes. "What do we do?" Regina asked.

"We wait till the Pagans leave." Robin said in a more calm voice as he wrapped an arm around her, "Then we see if there are any survivors and then, we prepare for war."

Regina listened to each of his words, her sights towards the window again as she watched the White Kingdom burning to the ground. She saw catapults sending out more fire balls towards the walls, heard the screams. She closed her eyes. All she could think about was one of those screams could be Snow White's, her mother's or father's. She just wished she could blank it all out right now, it would all be over and everyone in the Kingdom would be just fine. Walls could be rebuilt. The people in this Kingdom's lives could never be replaced.


	2. Chapter 2

Regina and Robin hadn't slept all that night. All they could do was listen to the Pagans laugh and party. They didn't seem to want to leave. Finally, just as the sun reached the top of the mountains, most Pagans left. Only three remained and were passed out along the courtyards, drunk. Regina and Robin walked out and looked around at the horror. Smoke still filled the air but the castle was in shambles. Regina took the hilt of her sword in her hand, wanting to take it out and put it through one of the Pagan's head but Robin stopped her. Regina turned quickly to send him a glare but Robin only shook his head. "Until we get an army, it's better if they think we are all dead." Robin whispered.

Regina released the hold on the hilt of her sword and let it fall back in to place in her sheath. The two began looking around for any signs of anyone at all. Pushing the debris out of the way as they searched. Bodies upon bodies of their people. Blood staining the green grass. Some had died in the fire, others in war. Regina pushed aside one of the larger cement boulders and quickly covered her mouth so that she wouldn't scream. Robin had caught the motion and rushed to her side. There, on the ground heavily burnt, was her mother Cora. Robin turned Regina away and held her close to him. "Is she dead?" Regina asked through her sobs.

"I think so." Robin replied, although he knew that she was.

For a long moment, Robin just stood there and held Regina. It wasn't until both had heard the rustling in the woods that they pulled away from one another. Regina grabbing her sword, and Robin taking out his bow. He looked towards Regina briefly, before moving slowly towards the woods, Regina straight behind. They were just coming to the edge of the woods when out of nowhere, Snow White popped out. "Snow!" Regina said happily and relieved. She dropped her sword and went over to Snow, grasping the woman tightly in her arms. "I'm so glad you're okay." Regina spoke softly.

Snow hadn't returned the hug. As far as Robin could tell, as he observed the two, she was in a state of shock. "Gone." Snow said as she walked past Regina towards the castle, "They are all gone. My family. My people... All dead!" Snow's shouts made one of the Pagans shift in his sleep. Snow hadn't seemed to notice as she continued on. "Damn Pagans, thinking they own the world! Nothing but barbarians!"

Robin quickly grabbed Snow and put his hand over her mouth as he and Regina drug the Princess in to the woods. Robin and Regina looked out at the Pagan who had shifted in his sleep. Both stopped breathing, as though they would be caught if they took in a single breath. The Pagan looked around, groaned, and fell back to the ground and fell asleep. Robin and Regina let out their breaths in the same moment. Snow, not enjoying being man-handled, bit Robin's hand. "Ow!" Robin exclaims quietly as he jerked back his hand.

"Snow, we know you are upset. We are too. But we need to be smart about this." Regina said.

Snow nodded her head. "I agree." Snow said as she began to walk along the woods, "And I say we start our travels now."

"Travels?" Robin asked as Snow turned to look at him and Regina.

"The thing I was going to talk to you about, Regina. It can't just be talked about now. We must do it." Snow said.

"Do what?" Regina asked, "What are you talking about?"

"We need to go, to Beacons Corner." Snow said and now Regina had a blank stare towards the Princess as she continued, "My parents are dead! I have no Kingdom, no people. We need to get the Rock of Meltone for me to even have a chance!"

"You are talking about the three of us walking in to war with goblins and orcs." Regina said, "And on top of that, Katheriel. The greatest demon to walk the earth. It will take an army!"

"And it is a long travel." Snow pointed out, "We will find people, and in return I shall offer them a place in my new Kingdom." Regina sighed, remembering the promise she had made to the stars so many years ago. "Please Regina." Snow pleaded now.

Regina stood quietly for a moment before nodding her head. "Okay." She said, "I'm in."

Snow smiled for the first time that morning and it actually pleased Regina a bit. "If we are doing this," Robin said as both Regina and Snow looked at him, "We are going to have to find something else other then a dress for you to wear."

Robin had been speaking to Snow, who now looked down at her white dress that was covered in soot. "Yes." She said, "I suppose I do."

 ** _BEACON'S CORNER_**

Along their travels, Regina had found some clothes hanging on the line and retrieved them for Snow. Now the Princess was in pants and a button up shirt which Regina found very interesting. She only ever saw the Princess in dresses. They had been walking for hours now, and Snow had begun to slow down. Regina looked back at her knowing she would be tired but she wanted far enough away from the Kingdom that the Pagans wouldn't be able to follow their trail. Which, Robin was good at covering up but she wanted to make sure. Snow grumbled and held on to her stomach. "I am so hungry..." Snow said, wrapping her arms around the middle of her frame now.

Before Robin or Regina could reply to the moans, a man had suddenly jumped down from a tree in front of Snow. He was tall, and had blonde hair. A man who obviously lived in the woods. He smirked, and took out an apple as he began to eat it. Snow's stomach growling loudly as she had to watch, wondering who this man was and what he wanted. Robin took out his bow and loaded it with an arrow as he pointed it at the stranger's head. The man just looked at Robin. "State your business, stranger." Robin said.

The man tilted his head, an amused smirk playing on his features before putting his index finger to the tip of the arrow. "Careful." The man said, "Some people may think you wanna use that." The man put down his hand again and looked towards snow, "My name is David Nolan. These woods were once my father's, but a few months ago Pagans burnt it to the ground. I was the only survivor. A Prince. I was to inherit the Kingdom when my father passed but now there is no Kingdom to inherit."

Robin lowered his bow as he looked at the man. He didn't look like royalty but then again neither did Snow at the moment. And he had heard of the neighbouring Kingdom falling, he just didn't know in what sense. Robin put away his bow and arrow as he motioned towards Snow. "We pretty much are in the same situation. It just happened, last night." Robin said.

David looked towards Snow and took another bite of his apple. "I knew you looked familiar." David said as he chewed his food. His manners having died with the rest of his Kingdom. "You're Snow White!"

"That I am." Snow said as she watched David swallow his bite, "You wouldn't happen to have an extra apple, would you?"

David took another bite of his apple, slow and silent a moment. "Nope." He said as he began chewing with his mouth opened.

Snow scrunched her nose in total disgust. "You are so charming." Snow said, sarcastically.

David threw the apple to the side. "But I do have a camp not too far away." David said, "You guys can come and rest, have some water and meat and then tell me why you are all the way out here."

Snow looked to Regina. Snow knew how to handle a Kingdom but when it came to battles and who to trust, she was leaving that in her department. Regina looked back at Snow and then to David with a nod. "Lead the way." Regina said.

 ** _BEACON'S CORNER_**

As they ate Robin explained to David what had happened last night. When asked how the three of them avoided it, Snow had replied that one of her guards led her out a secret chamber that led to the woods and then he had returned to help her people fight. When David looked to Robin and Regina, all they could do was remain silent and blush which made David smirk, and Snow raise a brow at the two. Once that tale was told, Regina told the tale of what they were doing there, where they were going, and what they had planned to do. And now, David's interest was piqued. "Beacon's Corner, huh?" David asked, "And trying to assemble an army along the way. Well, you can count me in. Beats sitting around here and hunting for food all the time. Do something good with my time."

Robin rubbed his head and took a map from his back pocket as he opened it up. "Where did you get that?!" Regina exclaimed, noticing it had been full directions to Beacon's Corner.

"Trinkets." Robin replied and it basically explained it all to Regina. "How do you think I've known the way so far?" David looked down at the map and now Robin turned his attention to him. "Seems the orcs, fortress and Katheriel aren't the only things to worry about." Robin continued, "The travels there alone are dangerous. Starting with the trip through Skull Rock. It's on water and we've no ship and even if we did, we don't know anything about sailing."

David smiled as a thought came to his mind. "I know someone." David said.

"You do?" Regina asked.

David nodded his head. "But, you can't be afraid of pirates." David said, "He's a lot to get use to but he can sail straight through a perfect storm. He's the best sailor I've ever known."

"But he's a pirate...?" Snow asked, not having ever met a pirate herself.

David nodded his head. "He's kind of a legend. You may have heard of him. Killian Jones." David said as he looked to each of their expressions.

All three shook their heads. "Killian Jones?" Regina asked, "Doesn't ring a bell."

"Well, maybe you'd know him by his more popular name." David said, "Captain Hook."

Now the three of them widened their eyes. All had heard tales of the immortal captain but thought them to be nothing more then myths. And now they were going to try and sail on his ship? This was turning in to quite the adventure.


End file.
